Terlalu Lelah Mencintaimu
by Ali Topan Anak Jalanan
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Tapi kau selalu saja menyakitiku, berkali-kali... Dan aku selalu memaafkanmu, tapi ada kalanya seseorang itu merasa lelah... Warning : typo, Mainsetrum, Pecahan fic CPCS
1. Chapter 1

Publish fic baru hahahahaha...

sebenarnya fic ini adalah bagian dari fic Cinta Pertama dan Cinta Sejati. Awalnya ficnya satu, tapi ane pecah jadi dua...

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Malam yang gelap dengan remang-remang cahaya sang rembulan yang menyinari kegelapan di malam itu, terlihat sekumpulan pemuda sedang adu bacot dengan teman-temannya.

"Hah..." Naruto mendesah berat. "aku bosan men-jomblo!" seru Naruto, si rambut pirang bejibun kayak semak-semak.

Kiba tidak merespon. Merespon suara singa lapar itu hanya akan membuat percakapan jadi panjang.

"Kiba!" Naruto berseru jengkel.

Kiba membuka matanya cepat. Tepat setelah matanya terbuka lebar, biji matanya langsung dicolok Naruto.

"Wadaawww!" Kiba berteriak kesakitan. Matanya jadi merah.

"Bukannya di sekolahmu banyak gadis?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mempedulikan temannya yang sedang kepedihan.

Dia Kiba, yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Dengan rambut coklat gelap agak acak-acakan dan dua taring di giginya yang kadang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika menatapnya. Naruto berpikir kalau orang yang sedang kesakitan di sebelahnya ini adalah keturunan campuran dari serigala dan manusia, namun pikiran itu berusaha dia buang jauh-jauh. Karena memikirkannya hanya membuat kepalanya pusing saja. Lagi pula sejak kapan nenek moyangnya Kiba seekor serigala. Atau jangan-jangan dia itu serigala berbulu sapi kali.

Masih terukir dengan jelas diingatannya untuk pertama kalinya saat berjumpa dengan Kiba. Waktu itu umur Naruto sekitar sembilan tahun, tapi kapan tepatnya ia mulai akrab dengan Kiba itu masih tanda tanya bagi Naruto, karna tahu-tahu sudah jadi sahabat akrab.

 **Flashback Mode on**

Di siang yang terik itu seorang anak laki-laki sedang mandi sambil bermain di depan rumahnya dengan telanjang bulat. Dan dari kejauhan seorang anak berambut pirang acak-acakan sedang mendekat ke arahnya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak bumi.

"Bocah tengik tak tahu malu?!"

Bletak

"Itttaaaiii!" anak malang yang lagi mandi itu dipukul kepalanya pakai balok kayu.

"Kau mau menantangku hah?!" bentak anak dengan kepala duren itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dengan kayu di tangannya.

"Wuuuuaaaa!" bocah malang yang dipukulnya langsung teriak-teriak. "Kaa-chan toloooong akuuu! Ada banteng yang sedang mengamuuk! Huweeee!"

Si pirang itu pun langsung ngacir dari tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

 **Flashback mode off**

Kiba berbalik cepat, matanya merah melotot, jari telunjuknya mengacung tegak menunjuk langit-langit ruangan itu, dan hidungnya mendengus-dengus ibarat terompet kereta api. "Kau mau tahu?!" tanya Kiba penuh tekanan emosi.

Naruto memutar biji matanya. "Ya. Tentu saja,"

"Banyak!"

Wajah Naruto berbinar cerah mendengar kata 'banyak' itu. "Wah! Siapa saja itu?!" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Temari! Teman sekolahku di Konoha Junior High School, tahu kau?! Dia cantik!" kata Kiba berapi-api.

Yang diberitahu cuma manggut-manggut sambil memejamkan mata mengkhayalkan gadis itu, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya menyimak pembicaraan dua orang ini. Sesekali mereka terlihat menghela napas yang aku juga tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Wah. Kirimkan salam sama anak itu. Nanti kalau kau sudah pulang beritahu aku jaw―" belum selesai bicara, perkataannya malah dipotong duluan.

"Aku! Aku! Aku juga mau!" yang matanya empat langsung memotong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kiba dengan kakinya. "Pokoknya siapa saja! Asal jangan kambing!" Taruho melanjutkan tak mau kalah, wajahnya kayak bayi yang sedang marah.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Mau sih mau! Tapi pelan-pelan tolol! Jangan kurang ajar atau ku sambit kepalamu nanti!"

Bibir Taruho mengerucut sambil bergumam pelan tidak jelas.  
Chouji dengan mulut menganga lebar-lebar hanya bingung menyaksikan betapa ributnya tiga bocah tersebut.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taruho. "Namanya Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga! Gadis malu-malu yang punya pipi tembem―"

"Terserah sajalah! Asal dia mau denganku!" Taruho menyela tanpa mengurangi intonasi suaranya.

"Kita lihat saja besok! Semoga saja kalian tidak ditolak!" sahut Kiba sambil mengibaskan tangan ke arah Naruto dan Taruho.

Naruto memicingkan matanya mendengar teriakan Kiba yang sama sekali tak lucu itu.  
Setelah mereka selesai saling lempar teriakan, mereka berbaring sambil memejamkan mata mendengar alunan musik yang terdengar dari ponsel Taruho. Menemani malam mereka hingga tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Skip time

Pagi-pagi buta kira-kira jam 4.30 pagi, Kiba terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kebiasaan di sekolah asramanya yang mengharuskannya untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dikarenakan rutinitas sekolahnya setiap pagi, mulai dari menyapu halaman sekolah, membersihkan ruangan kelas, dll.

"Hooamm... Tidur yang nikmat sekali... haaahh...," desahnya kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya seraya mengambil handuk dan sabun yang ada di tempat itu, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Setelah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian yang lengkap tidak kurang sesuatu apapun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi bersekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia melihat teman-temannya sedang sibuk menyapu dan bergosip dengan gosipan mereka masing-masing. Ia segera berlari ke tempat sapu untuk ambil bagian. Tak luput juga yang menghalanginya langsung ia sepak dan senggol.

* * *

NaruHina

* * *

 **Teng tong teng tong teng tong teng tong teng.**

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi, membuat para murid kelas viii-b yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop di tempat karna bunyi kolot itu.

Beberapa lamanya kemudian..

"Telingaku, Telingaku! Seseorang tolong aku!" Kiba teriak-teriak minta tolong, padahal di situ sudah tidak ada orang. Kalau saja ada orang yang sekadar melintas mungkin dia sudah disangka gila.

Merasa tidak ada yang merespon dirinya, Kiba pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan yang didapati penglihatannya hanya sekedar ruangan kosong yang tak berpenghuni.

Dia menjadi kesal, lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada meja yang tak bersalah sama sekali.

Setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya, bersantai-santai sambil bersenandung ria untuk menghilangkan bad moodnya.  
Dan tak disadarinya sama sekali kehadiran dua orang gadis yang sedang mendekati dirinya.

Ke dua gadis itu menatap Kiba dengan seringai jahil. Salah satunya berambut pirang, Temari namanya, berjinjit-jinjit pelan ke depan kelas, mengambil tongkat yang ada di pojok ruangan dan kembali melangkah ke tempat Kiba. Setelah sampai di samping kiri meja belajar Kiba, dia berhenti sambil cekikikan. Satunya lagi rambutnya biru gelap, Hinata panggilannya, memilih berdiri di samping kanan meja.

Temari mengedipkan matanya, memberi kode kepada Hinata untuk bersiap.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun memasang kuda-kuda zebranya, menunggu.

Temari mengambil ancang-ancang, mengangkat tongkat itu setinggi-tingginya, lalu mengayunkan tongkat itu sekuat tenaga ke arah meja dan...

 **TAAAAKKK**

Kiba terlonjak kaget, ia melompat naik ke atas bangkunya. Wajahnya nampak shock, pikirannya yang berantakan terus menyusun satu demi satu potongan-potongan kesadarannya yang berserakan. Namun belum selesai pikirannya tertata rapi, tubuhnya sudah didorong sekuat tenaga dari arah samping kanannya.

"Kyaa!" Kiba menjerit-jerit histeris saat tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung menubruk meja sebelah kirinya dan sukses kepalanya menjitak lantai.

"Hahahahahaha!" Temari yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya, akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya cekikikan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ittaai." Kiba merintih sambil mengelus kepala jabriknya.

Hinata dan Temari tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba.

 **Tkik**

Perempatan mendarat di pelipis Kiba. Matanya melotot tajam ke arah dua orang itu, taring-taring giginya muncul berkilat-kilat tajam. Dia pun bangkit sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat.  
"Bajing lompat!"

 **Bletak bletak**

"Iitttai!" dua benjolan sebesar bola kasti nangkring di atas kepala ke dua gadis itu.

"Heh, somplak! Kalau bercanda itu, jangan keterlaluan. sakit!" Kiba merajuk dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Habisnya kau. Orang keluar main, kau malah asyik-asyikan tidur. Daripada tidak ada tontonan. Lebih baik kami kerjai saja kau. Hehehehe." balas Temari sambil tertawa garing.

"Maaf ya, Kiba-Kun. Aku tadi cuma ikut-ikutan Temari-chan saja," Hinata menyesal, tapi nada suaranya terdenger mengejek.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata-Chan. Aku tidak marah kok, cuma jengkel saja sama ente." balas Kiba jengkel.

"Hehehehe, maaf. Jangan marah ya, cup cup cup." balas Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya, persis seperti anak burung yang belum abg. Dan berhasil membuat Kiba bengong.

'Ugh, kalau sudah pasang mode itu. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aduh imutnya,' batin Kiba disertai senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," Kiba nyengir lebar memamerkan giginya, tapi masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"By the way, ada yang mengirim salam nih buat kalian berdua." Kiba memajukan tubuhnya ke arah ke duanya. "Mau apa nggak?" Kiba bertanya dengan menekan kata-katanya, yang ku maksud menekan adalah seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Eh, masak. Siapa itu?" tanya Temari langsung antara berminat dan tidak berminat.

"Hm... Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Orang jelek kayak kuda. Sedangkan untukmu Hinata. Namanya Taruho. Rambut coklat, matanya empat. Besar-besar pula. Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba di akhir kalimat.

"Boleh. Bilang salam balik ya," balas Hinata sambil menatap Kiba yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Temari yang sedang malas membahas laki-laki hanya pasang wajah malas.  
"Malas ah. Aku lagi tak mau pacaran,"

"Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang pertama kali bertanya," Kiba berkata dengan alis bertaut.

"Ya, daripada mendiamkanmu. Nanti malah cemberut kayak bebek keselek biji matanye," ejek Temari.

"Terserah,"

Dan tiga murid berbeda gender itu harus menyudahi bincang bintang itu karena bel norak itu sudah berbunyi, disertai sweatdrop dari para murid sekolahan itu. Sudah setahun mereka sekolah di situ, tapi tetap saja belnya tidak berganti dari zaman ke zaman.  
Padahalkan sekolahnya elit banget. Tapi kok bel sekolahnya norak. Ganti kek dengan bel yang lebih keren.

 **SKIP TIME**

Selesai dengan pelajaran terakhir, para murid pun merapikan buku-buku mereka, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas mereka masing-masing dan beranjak menuju menuju pintu serempak, sampai mereka saling jejal di pintu. Banyak yang jatuh, diinjak-injak seperti para pendemo yang bentrok sama polisi.

Hanya Kiba saja yang tampak bersantai tak terburu-buru. Hari ini tak ada niat yang muncul di hatinya untuk tidur di asrama seperti yang ia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya, karena hari ini ia harus mengabari teman-teman satu gengnya tentang mak comblang mereka dengan gadis-gadis satu kelasnya.

Geng riders. Geng yang beranggotakan empat orang aneh, terdiri dari Naruto, Kiba, Taruho, dan Chouji.

Geng aneh ini terbentuk karena sebuah insiden yang bisa di bilang karna memang takdir dari tuhan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bertemu di hari itu.

 **Flashback mode on**

Di sebuah tempat di daerah kira-kira di sebuah gang yang cukup lebar, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang dikeroyok oleh enam orang remaja.

Keduanya tampak agak kwalahan menghadapi enam orang itu sekaligus. Lihat saja luka memar yang menghiasi wajah mereka yang aneh.

Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang jalan-jalan sore di kota, yang secara tak sengaja melihat keributan itu pun langsung menolong dua orang itu.

Pertarungan itu memang masih tidak seimbang, walaupun jumlah mereka bertambah dua kali lipat, tapi tetap saja masih kurang dua orang lagi.

Naruto yang lebih tua, maju ke depan sambil menyidekapkan tangannya.

Seorang musuh berlari kencang ke arah Naruto, akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menyeringai setan memandang orang itu. Setelah kepalan tangan orang itu berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya, ia menunduk, menghindari pukulan orang itu. Kemudian ia kepalkan tangannya seraya meninju wajah orang itu.

 **Duagh**

Dengan sekali pukulan yang mengenai wajah orang itu, orang itu pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Serangan Naruto belum berakhir, karna beberapa detik setelah ia memukul wajah orang itu, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan orang itu dengan tangan kanannya, menariknya sekuat tenaga, melewati pinggang bagian belakangnya.

Orang itu pun menjadi kehilangan ke seimbangan dan terhuyung-huyung ke arahnya. Kemudian tangan kiri Naruto menyambut kedatangan tangan kanan orang itu yang melewati pinggangnya.  
dipegangnya samping leher lawannya menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu ia dorong leher lawannya sekuat tenaganya.

 **Krak**

Mudahan tidak patah tulang.

Satu musuh sudah tumbang ―kalau masih bingung mendeskripsikannya lihat saja salah satu combo Feng Wei di Tekken 5―

"Cih, Payah," ejek Naruto angkuh. Tersisa lima orang yang masih tercengang melihat kawannya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Seorang lagi mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan tinju yang sudah dihujamkan.

Naruto dengan segera menguatkan pijakan kakinya. Sambil memutar tubuhnya berlawanan dengan jarum jam ia menghindari tinju, dan balas menghantamkan tinju kirinya ke wajah orang itu.

"Haaaap!"

 **Buagh**

Dua musuh sudah tumbang, menyisakan empat orang lainnya.

Kiba yang dari tadi mematung memandangi Naruto, pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Dia berlari ke arah musuh yang paling dekat dengannya. Lalu melompat.

"Hyyaaaattt!" Kiba berteriak sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

 **Buagh**

Tendangannya sukses menghantam samping kepala orang tersebut.

 **Wussh**

Taruho muncul di depan orang yang ditendang Kiba dengan tinju terkepal kuat.

"Woaaaa!" Taruho berteriak, lalu mendorong tinjunya membidik pipi kiri orang itu.

 **Buaagh**

Pukulannya pun sukses menghantam pipi orang itu.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, payah!" hardik kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga!" sambut Taruho.

Kiba dan Taruho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dengan tajam, lalu mereka tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berlari kencang bersama memukul dan menendang dua orang itu bergantian, semacam serangan kombinasi dari ke duanya. Dua orang itu pun tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hei, kau! Awas!" Naruto berteriak pada Chouji yang belum dikenalnya.

Choujiyang dari tadi menonton, pun langsung tersadar, tapi sudah terlambat baginya, karna salah seorang dari dua musuh yang masih tersisa, sudah siap memukulnya.

 **Buaggh**

Naruto duluan menyelamatkan Chouji dengan cara melompat dan menerjang orang yang akan memukul Chouji dengan lututnya.

Orang terakhir dari musuh mereka muncul di belakang Naruto dengan kaki yang terayun mengarah ke tengkuk Naruto.

Chouji yang menyadari hal itu, pun langsung berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Lalu menangkap kaki orang itu dan sekuat tenaga melempar orang itu menjauhi dirinya dan Naruto.

Di sana Kiba sudah menghadang orang yang dilempar Chouji tadi. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang tubuh orang yang sedang melayang tersebut.

 **Tap tap push**

Tiba-tiba Taruho melompati Kiba. Kakinya tegak menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"Woaaaaaa!" Taruho berteriak sembari sekuat tenaga mengayunkan kaki kanannya yang tegak menjulang ke bawah.

 **Buaagh**

Dan berhasil menghantam dada orang itu dengan tumit sepatunya.

Kiba yang tadi bersiap menyerang pun tak tinggal diam. Dia menyambut serangan Taruho dengan mencengkram wajah orang itu dan menghempaskan kepala orang ke tanah sekuat tenaga.

 **DISCONTINUED, TBC, HIATUS**

* * *

 **AN : hkhkhkhkkhkhkhkhwkwkkwkwkkwkkw  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Terimakasih karna sudah menolong kami. O iya, perkenalkan namaku Taruho, dan ini temanku Chouji. kalau boleh saya tahu siapa nama kalian kawan? Hahahahaha," Taruho mengulurkan dua tangannya sambil ngakak-ngakak.

Naruto dan Kiba saling lirik. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka mengangguk. Lalu mengangkat masing-masing kaki mereka menyalami Taruho. "Naruto," Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Kiba," Kiba juga ikut memperkenalkan diri dengan sikap arogan.

"Baiklah kawan, tapi sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami. boleh tidak kami mentraktir kalian makan," kata Taruho kemudian menggoyang kaki ke duanya.

Naruto cengengesan. "Hehehehe..." hidungnya mendengus-dengus. "Baiklah!" soraknya.

* * *

 ****OoOoO****

* * *

Mereka berempat berjalan memasuki kedai Ichiraku dengan bergandengan tangan. Wajah mereka tampak bahagia sekali.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di dekat tembok.

 **Pakpakpakpakpakpakpak**

Mereka berempat mengepak-ngepak meja makan sekuat tenaga dan teriak-teriak mengganggu orang makan. "Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!" teriak mereka bersahutan.

Kiba melompat dari tempat duduknya, membiarkan mereka mengepak-ngepak meja tersebut. Dia sudah berdiri di belakang seorang pengunjung, lalu menjambak dengan ke dua tangannya dan memaju mundurkan kepala orang itu. "Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!" teriaknya kencang-kencang

 **Buagh buagh**

Ke empatnya ditendang ke luar dari kedai itu oleh pemilik kedai.

 **Flasback mode off**

Dengan wajah riang gembira Kiba masuk ke dalam markas mereka. Pondokan kecil di samping rumah si jabrik coklat itu. Sebuah kantung coklat ia pegang dengan tangannya.

Dia berhenti dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap tiga gelandangan yang sedang sekarat di sofa. "Yo! kawan-kawan!" sapa Kiba dengan bersorak penuh semangat.

Ke tiga orang itu membuka mata mereka dengan berat.

"Ha? Siapa yang bicara?" tanya Naruto sambìl memicingkan matanya.

Taruho bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"BAAANNGOOONNNNNN!" Kiba berteriak keras-keras menggunakan speaker besar.

Ke tiganya terlonjak kaget dan membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar. Di sana, di depan meja pendek yang dikelilingi sofa, Kiba berdiri dengan gagah. Dagu terangkat, pandangannya tajam dan terarah ke pada ke tiganya. Ke dua tangannya menggenggam erat-erat sebuah pengeras suara.

Semua menaikkan alisnya menatap tingkah manusia bergigi taring itu.

Kiba menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berseru dengan semangat membara dalam bahasa asing. " _There's a time, when the operation of the machine becomes so odious_!" teriaknya. Lalu melanjutkan. " _makes you so sick at heart! that you can't take part! you can't even passively take part! and you've got to put your bodies upon the gears! and upon the wheels! upon the levers! upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop_!"

Semua saling pandang. Mulut mereka terkatup rapat, sebelah kaki mereka menghentak-hentak ke bumi.

Taruho melompat berdiri dengan tangan kiri terangkat ke atas. Kepalan tangan kanannya berada di depan mulutnya. "T _o save FACE! How low can you go. Talk a lot of game but yet you don't KNOW! Static on the way make us all say WHOA! The people up top push the people down low_ ―"

" _Get DOWN_!" Kiba memotong, lalu melanjutkan. "a _nd obey every word, steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard, Wanna take what I got, don't be absurd. Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt_ ―"

" _If you haven't heard yet then i'm letting you know_ ," Taruho balik memotong. " _there ain't SHIT we don't run when the guns unload! And no one make a move unless my people say so_ ―"

"Got everything outta control! Now everybody go!" Kiba mengakhiri nyanyian hip-hop tersebut.

Taruho dan Kiba mengangkat tangan sambil berseru, "O! O! O! O! O! O! O!"

Naruto berdiri di atas sofa dan berbalik membelakangi mereka, lalu menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas punggung sofa, mendongakkan kepala serta memposisikan kepalan tangannya di depan mulutnya. " _Steel unload_!" teriaknya dengan nada nyaring. " _final blow. We the animals take control! Hear us now! Clear and true! Wretches and kings we come for you_!"

 **Bletak bletak bletak**

"Itttai! Itttai! Ittai!" rintih empat remaja labil itu bersamaan sambil mengucek-ucek kepala mereka.

Seorang perempuan yang bertampang sangar, bulunya coklat, matanya kembar sama mata Kiba, menggetok kepala empat remaja itu.

"Jangan RIBUT!" dia membentak.

Kiba berbalik ingin marah-marah, tapi tidak jadi karna orang itu sama sekali bukan lawan tandingnya.

Tiga orang lainnya bergidik ngeri menyaksikan perempuan bertaring itu memandang mereka dengan ganas.

"Awas kalau kalian sampai ribut lagi! Kerk," perempuan itu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya yang artinya 'Mati'.

"Gluk," ke empatnya menelan ludah di pojok ruangan.

* * *

 ****NaruHina****

* * *

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil menerjang masuk ke kerumunan tiga orang yang sedang nonton video lipsing mereka di ponsel mereka.

"Tinggal di edit-Kiba jangan bernapas di dekatku," kata Taruho jengkel dengan bau napas Kiba yang terus mendesak masuk ke lubang hidungnya.

Kiba menyeka air liur yang banjir dari mulutnya. Lalu katanya, "Maaf aku tak bisa menahan diri," ke dua alisnya bertaut. Dia menyingkir dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada kabar baik untuk kalian," kata Kiba dingin karna merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Apa?!" seru mereka dengan mata memelototi si jabrik coklat itu.

"Hinata mengirim salam balik padamu, Taruho," kata Kiba masih bertampang masam.

"Huuuh," Taruho melompat ke atas meja. Lalu sambil berjoget dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas meja, dia bernyanyi, "Dekha tujhe dekha mene, hua mein toh crazy. Tauba mere tauba mere, meri kudi hai tu sexy. Aaja meri bahon mein tu aaja baby love me. Aaa aa aa aaa aaa!"

"Huuuuuh! Huuuuhh! Huuuhhhh!" Kiba juga ikut-ikutan menginjak-injak meja malang itu sekuat tenaga.

 **Kraaak**

Meja itu remuk.

"Dasar meja payah!" Kiba berkata jengkel sambil menginjak meja itu penuh emosi.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Naruto menyela pesta menghajar meja bobrok itu.

"Ehem!" Kiba berdehem, lalu menjawab. "salammu...," Kiba menggantung ucapannya agak lama, sehingga membuat Naruto jadi semakin penasaran.

"Yaa?"

"Salammu...,"

"Yaaa?"

"Salammu...,"

Naruto menjadi bosan. "Ya?" tanyanya sambil mendengus.

"Salammu...,"

 **Bletak**

Chouji menjitak kepala Kiba keras sekali. "Sudah katakan saja!"

"Itttaii!" entah sudah berapa kata 'ittai' disebut di sini. Terserahlah -.-

"Ditolak, payaah!" teriak Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sakit.

Dalam sekejap tempat itu menjadi suram sekali setelah Kiba mengucapkan kata-kata itu

 **berhari-hari kemudian...**

"Membosankan sekali hari ini. Arrggh!" Naruto mengerang sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Taruho dan Chouji yang sedang duduk di sofa yang lain pun hanya mendesah berat tak ada semangat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" seru Naruto lagi. Wajahnya bergerak ke kiri dan bergantian, menatap makhluk-makhluk tak punya gairah hidup lainnya.

"Taruho?"

Taruho mengendikkan bahu tanpa semangat.

"Chouji?"

Chouji menghela napas berat tanpa minat menjawab.

 **Braak**

Seseorang mendobrak pintu.

 **Wusshh wusshh wussh**

Sepatu-sepatu melayang tepat ke arah ke tiganya duduk.

"Fire in the home!" teriak Naruto memperingati ke dua temannya. Dengan sigap mereka pun langsung melompat dan berlindung di balik sofa.

 **Tpuk tpuk tpuk**

Sepatu-sepatu, biji nangka, biji mangga, biji alpukat, dll, mendarat dan berserakan di dekat mereka.

"Taruho. Cepat cari tahu di mana posisi musuh!" Naruto memberi komando. "Chouji! Kita mengalihkan perhatian musuh!"

Ke duanya yang berada di kiri kanan Naruto mengangguk mematuhi perintah.

"Tunggu aba-abaku! 1 2 3! Serang!"

Mereka melompat dan berlari menerjang orang yang melempari mereka tersebut.

Pergumulan terjadi. Mereka tawuran di lantai, saling tonjok, saling jambak, pokoknya tonjok yang mana saja, yang penting kena.

 **Buagh buagh**

Penjahatnya berhasil diringkus. Ia mengenakan sarung yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya sehingga tampak seperti ninja amatiran yang lebih mirip dengan maling. Orang itu terkapar di lantai sambil merintih-rintih.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga membawa penjahat itu ke kamar mandi. Menceburkan kepala orang itu ke bak mandi berkali-kali.

"Ayo bawa dia untuk kita introgasi." Naruto memberi perintah sambil melangkah ke luar dari tempat itu.

Belum beranjak dari kamar mandi, itu penjahat teriak-teriak sambil berontak. "Ini aku setan!"

"Huh? Kiba?" Naruto tampak terkejut, yang lainnya juga begitu. Akhirnya mereka buka itu penutup wajah penjahat itu. Wajah Kiba pun mencelos dari balik sarung yang dipakainya.

* * *

 ****NH****

* * *

"Brrrr..." Kiba menggigil kedinginan di sofa. Mereka bertiga memandangi Kiba dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dasar aneh!" akhirnya Naruto berbicara. Kiba tak menanggapinya dan tetap dalam keasyikannya menggigil tanpa mau bersuara.

"Taruho." Kiba angkat bicara. Taruho menengok.

"Hinata menanyakanmu." kata Kiba melanjutkan.

"Aku sedang malas membahas perempuan," jawab Taruho.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir Hinata itu apaan?"

"Hah... Aku sedang malas berdebat. Buat Naruto saja, dia 'kan jomblo,"

Naruto berdiri, matanya melotot tajam menyorot Taruho. "Hei! Jangan seenaknya melempar semuanya padaku!"

Kiba ikut berdiri. Kornea matanya yang berbentuk pipih itu ikut melotot. "Kau ini punya rasa tanggung jawab tidak, Taruho?!"

"Bah!" Taruho juga ikut bangkit berniat membela diri. "Aku belum melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata! Jangan berkata seakan aku ini adalah penjahat kelamin!"

"Tapi kau sudah membuat Hinata berharap! Kalau kau memang tidak niat, lalu kenapa kau mengirim salam padanya?! Padahal," wajah Kiba berubah melankonis. "Hinata gadis yang lembut. Tidak akan tega menyakiti sesiapa pun. Kenapa begitu ada yang tega menyakitinya?"

"Hah..." Naruto dan Taruho membuang napas.

"Naruto, kau 'kan single?""Hei! Jangan―" Naruto mau melayangkan surat protes, tapi Taruho buru-buru menghentikan keinginannya menggunakan isyarat tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menolak. Kau hanya perlu mengganti namamu dengan namaku. Oke?" Taruho meminta persetujuan.

"Oh! Iya," Naruto meninju telapak tangannya, menyetujui usul Taruho. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf o. "idemu bagus juga," katanya.

"Nah," Taruho menengahi. "jadi sudah beres semuanya."

"Tidak bisa!" Kiba protes.

"Ayolah, Kiba..."

"Tida―"

"Sudah diputuskan." sela Naruto.

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan pendapatku!" kata Kiba berang.

"Di sini, aku yang ke tua. Kau hanya anak buah. Pendapatmu ditolak. Ayo kita latihan bola, kawan-kawan. Kita akan membuat sebuah formasi serangan balik." ajak Naruto sambil bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

Tanpa membantah Taruho dan Chouji bangkit mengikuti Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan meninggalkanku!" teriak Kiba, kemudian berlari mengejar ke tiga orang itu.

Kiba memasuki kelasnya, ruangan bercat putih dengan lantai keramik yang berwarna putih juga. Di sana, di barisan bangku paling belakang di dekat dinding, Hinata duduk bersama Temari sambil mencoret-coret bukunya. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk menjawab kata-kata Temari yang sedang berbicara.

Kiba berhenti di samping meja yang mereka tempati. Ke dua gadis itu serentak memandangnya.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba memanggil.

Hinata pun menjawab, "Ya, Kiba-kun?"

"Taruho, meminta maaf karna telah mendiamkanmu." sahut Kiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya penuh minat.

"Iya."

"Oh! Sebaiknya aku menulis surat saja untuknya. Nanti, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya, Kiba-kun." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, Kakashi sudah berjalan memasuki ruangan. Segera saja si coklat jabrik berlari dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada paling depan.

Kakashi berhenti di samping dan berbalik menghadap murid-muridnya yang sedang duduk manis memandanginya.  
"Selamat pagi, bocah-bocah lembek." sapa Kakashi dengan malas.

"Selamat pagi juga, Ero-sensei." jawab murid-murid itu serentak.

"Hah..." Kakashi mendesah. Pikirnya, betapa jelek julukan yang diberikan murid-muridnya padanya. Tapi dia hanya menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada, karna menjadi guru itu memang butuh banyak kesabaran.

"Baiklah, bocah lembek. Kita akan mempelajari Fisika, kalau kalian tidak suka, sebaiknya siapkan diri kalian untuk berjemur di atap sekolah." jawab Kakashi datar. Semua murid menelan ludah paksa mendengar kata-kata guru yang suka membaca novel Ecchi tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Waktu telah menunjuk pukul 5 sore. Kiba tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke luar dari kelasnya. Karena pelajaran yang tidak disukainya hari ini membuatnya harus ketiduran di kelasnya. Ketika hampir sampai di gerbang sekola. Hinata sudah berdiri tegak di samping gerbang, menunggunya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Hinata. Tatkala ia sudah sampai tepat di depan Hinata...

"Hinata-chan. Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Kiba memanggil Hinata dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata seraya mengambil surat yang ada di tasnya. Kemudian menyodorkan surat itu dan melanjutkan, "Ini. Tolong di berikan ke Taruho-kun ya, Kiba-kun." ujar Hinata.

Setelah deru napas Kiba agak normal. ia pun mengambil surat itu dan membalas, "Iya, tenang saja Hinata-chan" ujarnya.

 **Nyeengg**

Dari kejauhan Neji si kakak Hinata sedang mendekat menghampiri dua pelajar itu dengan motor Scoopynya yang berwarna putih. Dia mengerem motornya sesudah sampai di samping Hinata dan Kiba.

"Ayo, Hinata. Hanabi sendirian di rumah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang sibuk di rumah paman," ajak Neji dengan wajah datar sedatar papan tulis di kelas Hinata.

"Baik, Neji-nii," Hinata berbalik ke arah Kiba. "Sudah ya, Kiba-kun. Aku pulang dulu." pamit Hinata seraya menaiki motor kakaknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua."

"Jaa-ne, Kiba-kun." Hinata berdadah ria.

 **Nyeengg**

Neji pun segera tancap gas meninggal Kiba sendirian.

tebece

* * *

AN : Hehehehe Akhirnya ane bisa up juga,,,, maaf ya kalo jelek... keberatan review?

Balasan review :

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : Lanjut lah vroh ane sengaja pasang kata hiatus buat gak lelah nunggu aja...

Guest : jangan cengo gan... gak ada apa-apa di sini... masak sih fic ane kece? jkwkwkkwwkwkwk :V

* * *

big thanks to : Guest, NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix, dan thanks buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


End file.
